<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Daffodils? by salty_09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523087">Why Daffodils?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_09/pseuds/salty_09'>salty_09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_09/pseuds/salty_09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient’s throat fill up with flowers, and they will then proceed to throw and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers), along with blood in some cases.</p><p>So, if the cause was unrequited love, why was Kuroo hiding away his flowers from Daichi?  And for what?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Daffodils?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 again (I promise I'm not an angst machine).</p><p>Day 5 prompts used: Realization + Hanahaki/Star Tear Disease + "Did you ever love me?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>It had been 3 months since Tetsurou and Daichi started dating. Daichi held Tetsurou back from making reckless decisions, and Tetsurou, in return, helped Daichi loosen up and enjoy college life more; they balanced each other out perfectly.</p><p>But reality isn't always perfect, and neither was their relationship.</p><p>As the couple reached their fourth month together, the spark they had slowly started dying. It was so gradual, that not even they themselves took notice.</p><p>Kuroo started spending a little extra hours with Akaashi in the library, both of them working over their notes; Daichi was seen more in Suga's dorm rooms, both of them reminiscing about their days in high school while working over their assignments.</p><p>As the couple reached their sixth month mark, they unconsciously noticed themselves drifting apart a little, but brushed it away, blaming their hectic college schedules for the absence in each other's company.</p><p>It was around the time of their 8th month together that it showed up.</p><p>Tetsurou was in the kitchen in their shared apartment when it happened, cooking for Daichi and him when suddenly he felt like he was being choked. He out his hand on his mouth, coughing into it and pulling away to see what was it.</p><p>Petals.</p><p>Yellow petals. Yellow daffodil petals, to be precise.</p><p>What. Why do– wait. Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no. What did these mean? Why were they here?</p><p>Kuroo stood still with horror, looking at the fragile petals in his palm, signifying some type of uncertainty, ironically, about which he was sure. But what was he uncertain about?</p><p>Couldn't be his feelings for Daichi, right?</p><p>Or wait, could it be Akaashi? No no, Akaashi was just a friend; a pretty and smart friend, who was also calm and funn– oh no.</p><p>Suddenly he heard the door to their apartment opening, and Kuroo scrambled to hide the petals, calming himself down and continued cooking, just as Daichi came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the former and pecked his cheek.</p><p>"Oh that smells good, Tets. Do you need any help?" Daichi murmured softly, taking in a moment of peace after a hectic day.</p><p>"Mhm, not really; I'm almost done. You should go and change up, then set the table?" Daichi nodded squeezing his arms around the taller male once again before going to their room to freshen up.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kuroo had just one thought in his head– "Daichi can not, <em>under any circumstances</em>. know about the flowers."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Weeks pass the incident, and Kuroo has been finding it harder to keep the flowers a secret. And adding that pressure to the guilt building in his head over liking someone else while he was with Daichi, was taking its toll on him.</p><p>And had Daichi noticed the change too.</p><p>It showed in the way how Kuroo suddenly got up and rushed away while they were talking normally a few moments ago.</p><p>Or the way Kuroo had started getting a little more distant.</p><p>Daichi thought it was his fault. Maybe he wasn't able to keep up his act of loving Kuroo the way he used to. Maybe Tetsurou had started noticing how different Daichi's kisses felt, how he had slowly started forcing himself to be affectionate.</p><p>Because believe it or not, Daichi had fallen out of love with Kuroo, and he wouldn't put it past the observant eyes of his partner to have noticed it. Maybe that's why Kuroo was slowly shifting away as well, so neither of them got hurt when they actually made their break up official. Well, at least Daichi hoped was the reason behind it.</p><p>
  <em>But things don't always go as you might plan out on the whiteboard.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the day if their one year anniversary today. And Daichi finding Kuroo hunched over the sink, yellow petals smeared with blood falling down his mouth, definitely was not in the plan for the day.</p><p>Daichi decided to come out with his feelings, truthfully, just now because he suddenly recognised the flowers; Daffodils.</p><p>The daffodils seemed to yell at Daichi, repeating the words 'return my affection' in his head.</p><p>"Tetsu–" He started to speak up, apologies and explanations already on the tip of his tongue, but Kuroo cut him off faster.</p><p>"Daichi I sw-swear to god I love you so much, please. I don't know h-how or why I'm coughing these, because I am so fuck-fucking in love with you. I can't think of being without you so please.. I know I wouldn't be able to live.. so just.. please, just don't go.."</p><p>Daichi stopped listening to Kuroo, blanking out, his head throbbing when his partner started to ramble on about his love for Daichi. Daichi couldn't make sense of Kuroo's words, but he knew that the raw feelings the sick one was choking out were true.</p><p>So true.</p><p>So full of love.</p><p>So real.</p><p>And so undeserving of being said to him. Not when it was because of him that Kuroo was in this state.</p><p>Daichi was so lost in his mind that he didn't realise his façade was down, guilt and shame clear on his features. He didn't even hear when Kuroo stop speaking, the latter's eyes focusing on the lost one's face.</p><p>"...it's you, isn't it?" Kuroo rasped out breathlessly, suddenly <strong>realising</strong> the truth of the entire situation, the news hitting him like a wave, his words confirmed by the look on Daichi's face.</p><p>"It's not me, but it's you. This is because of you. These flowers, they're your doing, aren't they, Daichi?"</p><p>Kuroo was met with silence, Daichi unable to speak or move. He wanted to, he really did, but his body just wouldn't. But it didn't take long for Kuroo to fill the silence instead.</p><p>"And daffodils? Fucking daffodils, really Daichi? I got these for you, symbolic of the new beginnings between us after I asked you out."</p><p>"Tetsurou let m–" Kuroo laughed coldly, making a shiver run up Daichi's spine at how forced, sinister and sad it sounded.</p><p>"Here I thought these daffodils signified me being uncertain about you- about us; turns out it was about my unrequited feelings for you." Kuroo coughed sharply, an alarming amount of petals falling out and a small trail of blood trickled down the side of his lips.</p><p>Daichi rushed forward to hold him, but Kuroo put his hand up, glaring at the other man. "Don't.. please just.. you can stop pretending now, Daichi.. just.. just tell me one thing, and do it truthfully"</p><p>"Of course, anything, Tetsurou." Daichi replied instantly.</p><p>"<span class="u"><em><strong>Did you ever love me</strong></em></span>, Sawamura?"</p><p>Daichi bit his lip, hurt at hearing Tetsurou's words–<em> not like he didn't deserve it</em> –but sighed softly before letting his head fall down, slowly mumbling out words that neither would've thought would hurt them as much as they did.</p><p>"...I used to"</p><p>~</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love writing Hanahaki AU's so much omg sobs :') If you've seen this before, yes I posted this on Twitter first ahaha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>